Merge
by The Fallen Dreamer
Summary: Phantom, a ghost. Danny, a human. A lab accident, though, changes them forever. What if a ghost had been near where the Fenton Portal first opened? This story is on hold cuz i cant write fast enough so im just gonna write out the whole story and then post it. :( sorry


**Can you belive it another start to a story! Same policy as the other two, review if you want me to continue:) So this is a story about how danny got his powers but with a twist. Its pretty long so read and enjoy**

Phantom was flouting around the Ghost Zone with nothing to do, no friends to hang with or anything. The reason for that was he was different than other ghosts, he looked almost human yet he had never lived, one day he was just created, just appeared in the Zone. He was training to be an Observant, thanks to Clockwork. Phantom had white hair that seemed very messy from a distance but up close it appeared to be flames, his eyes were glowing green orbs with no pupils or whites, and he wore the signature cloak of the Observants. But underneath that cloak he wore a black HAZMAT suit with silver boots and gloves. The rest of the Observants had sent him to investigate a strange weakening between the Ghost Zone and Earth, Phantom thought it was just another natural portal forming, especially since it seemed to be opining to Amity Park. The problem with Amity Park was the walls between Earth and the Zone were weak there anyways. So it didn't take much to burst through the void dividing the two dimensions. But Phantom wasn't paying attention to what was behind him, a mistake that would change his whole after life.

* * *

"Danny come down here! We have something to show you!" Danny's mom called up the stairs. Danny was in his room with his best friends Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. They were playing the new video game Doomed, well Danny and Tucker were. Sam thought the game was dumb and didn't know what they liked about it.

"What is it mom?" Danny asked lazily "Tucker and Sam are here!"

"They can come too; just all of you meet us in the lab." Danny could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Do we have to?" Sam punched Danny's arm.

"Well be right down!" Sam called

"What was that for, you really want to check out some failure they call a ghost weapon? Ghosts don't even exist!" Danny exclaimed

"Dude, did you hear your mom? She sounded more excited than usual; do you really want to disappoint her? Besides what if the invention actually works?" Tucker said

"Yeah right, well okay I don't want my parents to be even more depressed than they normally are when their inventions fail, especially since Jazz isn't around to make them feel better with her psychology. All right lets go." Danny said reluctantly.

When the trio got down to the lab they noticed a hole in the wall. Not a hole like the wall eroded or something, a hole shaped like an octagon covered in metal like some kind of portal.

"What's that?" Danny asked pointing at the tunnel.

"That, Danny-boy is the Fenton Ghost Portal! It leads to the Ghost dimension! We've finished it and now we finally get to test it!" Danny's dad, Jack said with joy

"That's really cool Mr. Fenton!" Tucker exclaimed not looking the least bit interested. It looked like Jack was going to say something more but he was interrupted by his wife Maddie.

"That's the last calculation, we're ready!" she exclaimed with barley contained enthusiasm. "Jack will you do the honors!"

Jumping with joy, he grabbed the two extension cords. "Who bets it won't work." Danny whispered to his friends. The three raised their hands.

They looked up just in time to see Mr. Fenton plug in the two cords "Bazi!" There was a bright blue flash of light that traveled down the length of the tunnel and then nothing. The portal went dark and Danny's parents looked like someone had pulled a plug and deflated all the air out of them, in other words they were downright depressed.

"B-but all the calculations, everything was right. What when wrong?" Maddie asked feebly "We'll have to look over all our papers." Her and Jack walked up the stairs holding boxes full of notes and out of the lab looking like they were about to cry.

"Okay that was depressing, boring, but depressing. Lets go back up to my room guys." Danny said unconcerned by his parent's failure

"No Danny come on, a ghost portal? You gotta check it out." Sam suggested

"Yeah dude who knows what super cool things are waiting on the other side." Tucker added

"You know guys, your right." Said Danny as he walked towards the "ghost portal" He put one foot in the tunnel and was about to pull himself into it.

"You're not going to wear anything, any protection?" Tucker asked

"The thing doesn't even work, what's it going to do? Bore me to death!" Danny objected

"Alright Danny just be careful." Sam said with worry in her voice

"I will. Here goes nothing." Danny muttered. The florescent lights in the lab cast a weird blue glow that seeped into the portal as the black haired teen entered. Even with the faint light it was still pretty dark so Danny didn't see the pile of wires and cords until he tripped over them. Trying to steady himself, he stuck out his hand to grab onto something but as he did he felt a button and he had just pressed it. The walls lit up green. "Guys? What's happi- Ahhhhhhhh!" Danny screamed a horrible bloodcurdling scream full of pain; the portal was electrocuting him with ectoplasmic energy! He couldn't move, he thought he was hallucinating or dead because at the end of the portal he saw a kid about his age with completely green eyes and flaming white hair, the strange kid looked very surprised. Danny screamed again, he saw the kid coming near him then he passed out.

* * *

Phantom herd something behind him, a crackling like electricity and a horrible terrified scream. He turned around and his eyes when wide, there was a portal forming but it was unlike any portal he had ever seen. It had more power in it, Phantom realized it wasn't natural. 'I should move.' He thought. Suddenly the portal opened completely and started pulling Phantom towards it. "Not good, not good, really not good." He looked into it and saw a kid with black hair and blue eyes getting electrocuted. Phantom was sucked into the portal and into pain, horrible burning pain, like none he'd ever experienced. In a haze of agony, though, he felt a weird sensation like someone was overshadowing him, it was the strangest feeling ever. If Phantom could have thought properly he would have noticed the blue eyed kid had disappeared, but through all the pain he couldn't tell what was up and what was down. All of a sudden the pain stopped, but Phantom felt different. He opened his eyes and was very confused; he was in a lab lying on the floor with two kids leaning over him.

Tucker and Sam watched in horror as their friend was electrocuted by weird green energy. They could hear him screaming but something was wrong, they could hear two voices screaming in pain. One was Danny's, and one was weird and echoy. And trough the green light they could see two figures but as they got closer to each other one disappeared. WHAT was happening! All of a sudden a figure shot out of the portal, but it wasn't Danny. It was a teen with flaming white hair wearing a cloak and a black HAZMAT suit with silver gloves and boots. Did Danny die, was this his ghost?

* * *

'What the heck! Where am I' thought Phantom, one of the teens leaning over him started to speak "D-d-danny?" asked the girl with short black hair.

"Whaaa….?"

"Danny is that you?" said a African American kid with a red hat

"Who's Danny? My name is Phantom." Phantom asked even more confused. He felt a weird feeling of warmth in his core and a strange blue light washed over him. He tried to move but found he couldn't.

"Danny!" the two kids shouted "What happened?"

"Did I pass out?" Phantom asked, but he didn't ask, he didn't move his mouth but his mouth did move. His voice was off too, there was no echo in it, he sounded human. He had a weird sensation in his head like when he overshadowed people but this felt permanent, he couldn't get the prescience out of his head and now the presence was controlling his body, what was happening?

* * *

"Ohh…. my head." Danny moaned he looked up at his best friends; they were warily backing away from him. "Tucker? Sam? What's wrong?"

"What are you?" Sam shouted with fear in her violet eyes. Danny sat up and rubbed his head. "Stay back!"

"But guys it's me! Danny!"

"No we saw you you're a ghost! W-we saw!"Tucker stammered

"Guys no it's me! Look at me! Do I look like a ghost! Please, it's me!" Danny burst into tears

"Danny? If it's you then what's my favorite ice cream." Sam asked warily

"Chocolate with dark licorice sprinkles, black frosting and little gummy bats on top." Danny said weakly

"Oh Danny it is you!" Sam and Tucker ran up to hug him

Danny felt weird in the head, like something else was in his head, but he didn't think about it for long because he was alive, or so he thought…

**So, loved it hated it should i continue or erase this out of existance? I'll only know if you tell me in reviews!:)**

**I got a lot of feed back on my other story But, Mom so i'll write the next chapter soon**

**My other story He Is Always Watching You didnt do as well as But, Mom but it did fairly well im worried that people may not read it cuz it sounds too scary so if you think i should tone it down tell me**

**So review if you want more chapters of this story**

**Fly you high**

**Night**


End file.
